


亦为鬼（一）

by Hexlh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexlh/pseuds/Hexlh
Summary: 耽美灵异，前世今生，三观不正，强x未遂（并不）鬼x人，受方有现世恋人连载
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	亦为鬼（一）

烈火席卷大地，青焰所过之处满目苍痍，辉煌的大殿化作残垣断壁，赤红绸缎下鲜血四溅、碎肢遍地。

历鬼横行降下灾祸，哀嚎尖叫声不断，嘈杂的声音像千万根尖针刺透沈黎耳膜，震耳欲聋，令人心惊胆颤。

被抛出的法宝灵光大盛，与浮在半空的鬼火缠斗不止，黑夜亮如白昼。

“阿离！”

沈黎跪伏在地，铁链由虚空延伸而出，刺穿皮肉，缠绕在露出的森森白骨之上。他艰难地抬起头，是谁？

滚滚浓烟后，一个身形修长的人影持剑闯出，在慌乱逃窜的人群中逆行而上，向沈黎奔来。

那人着一袭白衣，衣袂飘然，身法轻盈，逆着火光而来，宛如天神下凡。

然而，两人虽相隔距离不长，却怎么也走不到头，就像有道屏障竖在两人之间，阻止他们相会。

沈黎意识有些混沌，恍惚间似看到那人白净的衣袖染上了污灰。他眯眼想看清楚些，不料火焰燃起那人衣角，一身好看的衣裳瞬间被烧的乌黑破烂，斑斑血迹洇出，很快又粘在衣服上干涸了。

那人停住步伐，失了神智般立于火中，肩背逐渐佝偻，像有千斤重的巨物压在他身上。忽然，他又动了起来，双脚拖地，以一种及其诡异的身法朝沈黎袭来。屏障消失了，不过一呼吸间，他便到了沈黎面前。

难以言喻的烧焦腥臭味扑面而来，沈黎头皮发麻，恐惧还没来得及从内心滋生，先忍不住干呕起来。

温度不知何时下降了许多，忽有阴风刮起，眼前这人遮面长发被吹散，露出一张青白的面容，他脸上的皮肉被烧开，不过片刻时间，已经彻底腐烂了，长出的水泡胀破，表皮脱落流出淡红色的脓水。

见此情形，沈黎大脑一片空白。一只毫无温度的手骤然扣住他的喉咙，窒息感紧随而来，他被迫扬起头，视线与之相撞。藏在血污下的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着沈黎，眼神阴戾而疯狂。只一眼，便让沈黎如置冰窖，冻的四肢僵硬，连灵魂都在颤抖。

他哆嗦着想逃跑，却被森寒的铁链锁在原地，肺部无法吸入新鲜空气，胸腔因呼吸困难而急速起伏。那人冷眼看着沈黎挣扎，慢慢凑到他耳旁，呼出阴冷的寒气：“沈离，为何害我？”

“阿黎？醒醒，快醒醒！”

沈黎睁开眼睛猛地从床上坐起，烁亮刺眼的灯光从顶部直射下来，眼眶被生理泪水润湿。他只听到“砰”的一声，人没反应过来，就已经跌到张铭铎怀里，而后才感到额头闷闷的疼。

他还没完全清醒，捂住脑袋愣愣地盯着张铭铎，喘着粗气，一脸惊魂未定的表情。张铭铎嘶了一声，顾不上头部被撞疼的地方，轻拍沈黎背后哄他：“又做噩梦了？不怕啊，都是假的。”

假的吗？沈黎眨眨眼，生理泪水流出，眼睛没那么酸涩了。他蜷起腿靠在张铭铎臂弯里，抓着他的衣服，心脏还在剧烈跳动：“我又梦到他了。”

室内有那么一瞬间安静的可怕，沈黎敏感地往张铭铎怀里缩了缩。

“医生不是说了吗，这是你给自己的心理暗示，根本没有这么个人。”

张铭铎贴在沈黎唇边碰了碰，安抚他：“你啊，就是成天待在家里闷坏了，等我这次出差回来，带你出去转转，舒缓一下心情。”

沈黎张嘴欲言又止，小幅度点了点头，不再去想梦中场景，抓过张铭铎的手握住，闷闷道：“你这次出差又要多久？”

“这次飞德国，可能得两三个月。”

张铭铎是公司的销售经理，平日一直在外出差，能陪着沈黎的时间不多。此刻见男友闷闷不乐，心里些抱歉，沈黎近期的状况让他不怎么放心：“我之前在四川给你带的玉呢？”

沈黎唔了一声，爬到床头柜前拿出一个黑色的小木盒，递给张铭铎。

木盒内装的是一块血沁古玉，被雕刻成麒麟样式的玉佩，但这麒麟相较于其他麒麟有所不同，他是踏着恶鬼的，看起来凶煞异常。

张铭铎把玉佩拿出来穿上黑线，轻柔地给沈黎带上：“这玉开过光，我不在的时候你戴着，它能护主平安，保邪祟不扰。”

脖子上的玉虽小，分量却不轻，挂着感觉沉甸甸的。沈黎看着这血沁玉有些苦恼，他当初就是看这血玉慎得慌，才搁置在木盒不戴的，如今张铭铎亲手给他带上，他也不好再摘下。

沈黎无奈地戳了戳血玉，凉意渗入指尖：“封建迷信不可取。”

“不是封建迷信。”张铭铎笑道：“这是信仰。”

或许是噩梦惊扰，沈黎后半夜睡得异常疲惫。醒来后，头像是灌了铅水般沉重，他往身侧摸了摸，被子已经没有温度了，沈黎按了两下太阳穴，心情怅然。

张铭铎事业处于上升期，把时间花在工作上他自然没意见，但一想到未来三个月家里只有自己一个人，他就提不起什么兴致。

坐在床上发了会呆，肚子受不了冷落发出抗议，沈黎烦躁地抓了抓头发，拖着鞋去洗漱。

客厅里家政正在打扫，见他醒了，点头和他问了声好，走进卧室整理床被。

餐桌上摆着白粥面包和几样小菜，一看就知道出自张铭铎之手，放的时间久，已经凉了。这个时间吃早饭嫌晚，午饭又有点早，沈黎饿的不行，也不在意，就着配菜把粥喝完。

他把碗筷端到水槽想洗，家政闻声而来，忙阻止他：“沈先生，您快放下，我来就好。”

“没事，倩姐。”沈黎被赶到一旁，用纸巾擦干手，眼巴巴看着她：“我在家都闲出病来了，就让我做点事呗。”

“您就别折腾我了，被张先生知道会扣我工资的。”

傅倩把盘子放进洗碗机按下开关，看了看时间：“您这个点吃早饭，待会午饭又该吃不下了。”

她的语气带了些抱怨，张铭铎再三和她强调过不能让沈黎吃冷饭，现下他刚吃好，傅倩只能等他待会饿了做完饭再走。

沈黎讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思，想了想道：“午饭我吃不下了，要不您先煮上，晚上就不用来了。”

傅倩犹豫了一下：“这不太好吧？张先生吩咐了……”

“没事，我不会告诉他的。”见傅倩有所松动，沈黎继续道：“况且我虽然不会做饭，但用微波炉加热还是可以的。”

傅倩也不愿意晚上再过来，她往沈黎脖子上看了两眼，笑呵呵答应了。

见傅倩在厨房忙活起来，沈黎便也不再打扰她，他今日份的小说更新还没写，再不码字可就来不及了。

沈黎是某点网站的签约写手，最初只是凭爱好在男频写文，没有其他想法。谁知作品反响不错，坚持五年下来积累了不小的人气，还出版了几本书，他便干脆辞去工作，在家专职写小说。

他写的一直都是虚拟网游类小说，可能受近期噩梦影响，上个月他居然鬼使神差的开了篇惊悚灵异文，等他自己反应过来时已经写了十多万字，再弃文不现实，只能硬着头皮写下去。

坐在电脑桌前，沈黎心里那叫一个憋屈。他写文思路一向清晰，日更两三万是常有的事，但自从开了这篇文，别说过万，每天能达到五六千就感天动地了。

不断在上键盘敲敲打打，却怎么都写不出想要的感觉。已经几个小时过去了，看着文档里寥寥无几的字数，沈黎有些泄气。

手机从醒来到现在就没响过，沈黎手指悬在呼叫键上许久，迟迟没有按下去。

算算时间，他应该还在飞机上。

无力躺倒在床上，太阳西落，本就拉着帘子的室内变得昏暗，电脑屏幕的光亮堂堂的，沈黎看了那文档就烦，有些赌气地把脸转向另一边，闭上了眼。

昨晚没休息好，他不过才躺一会就有了睡意，心里记着文章还没写完，不敢真入睡。迷迷糊糊眯了一会，恍惚间沈黎感觉自己越来越冷，仿佛置身于冰水之中，脖子还被一块冒着寒气的冰块紧紧贴着。他被冻的打了个哆嗦，顿时睡意全无，彻底清醒过来。

搓着手臂坐起身，一个硬硬的小物件从肩膀掉落，沈黎两指夹住垂在胸前的血沁玉，眯了眯眼睛，原来是你这个小东西在冰我。

他恨恨地把玉塞到衣服里面。

沈黎感觉自己不过睡了一小会，窗外却完全暗了下去，他眨眨眼打开灯，从衣柜里翻出件外套穿上。

分明是酷夏时节，身上还是冷嗖嗖的，沈黎裹紧衣服走出房门。张倩早就离开了，三菜一汤摆在桌上看着挺丰盛，但毫无温度的食物让他一点胃口都没有，连热都不想去热。

偌大的房子里只有他，沈黎苦着脸坐到沙发上，整个屋子静悄悄的，静到能听到他自己的呼吸声和楼上的欢声笑语。他突然感觉有些难过，委屈地吸了吸鼻子，抓过一个靠枕抱在怀里，缩到沙发角落蜷起来。

张倩是自己让不要来的，文也是自己不想写的，明明都是自己的问题，可他就是觉得很难过，心里头闷闷的，怎么都开心不起来。

沈黎一个人在沙发上发了很久的呆，室内的温度好像一直在下降，直到他冷的打了两个喷嚏，才想起来可以躲到被子里去。

取好衣服急冲冲洗了个澡，热水淋在身上，总算感觉没那么冷了。沈黎对着镜子边吹头发边嘟嘟囔囔道：“什么破天气。”

吹干头发放好吹风机，他拿起摆在洗手池上的血沁玉想戴上，触手的冰凉让沈黎皱了皱眉，他歪头思考了会，闭着眼睛把玉又丢了回去，全当没看见。

小说是肯定写不下去了，沈黎登上网站和读者们请了个假。他没着急退，点着刷新键等了一会，果然不到两分钟就看到评论区就有人在骂，无奈地叹了口气，沈黎懒得去回复什么，默默关了电脑。

他抱着手机窝在被子里，打开张铭铎的对话框一秒一秒地数时间，这和数绵羊没差，不过一会就困得他眼皮直打架。

楼上的人似乎也都上床休息了，逐渐没了讲话声，万籁俱寂中，沈黎耳畔突然捕捉到一丝怪异的声音。

“吱啦——”

像是家具移动时与地面摩擦，又像尖锐的指甲在门板上划拉。

沈黎睁大眼睛，视线猛地转向门口，他屏住呼吸仔细听了听。

耳边一片寂静，窗外隐约传来车流声。

良久，他松了口气。

真是灵异写多了，连神经都敏感起来，想什么呢这是。

沈黎笑着摇摇头，还没乐够，手机震了两下。

是张铭铎。

他眼睛一亮，几乎秒接电话，语气中怎么都掩饰不住的喜悦：“你到啦？”

张铭铎那边声音很吵闹，能听见机场播报声：“嗯，刚下飞机，准备去酒店了。”

听到张铭铎的声音，沈黎只觉得一天的坏心情瞬间消散了，但见人坐了这么久飞机，也不舍得再打扰他休息，催促道：“那你快去吧，德国那边现在应该是下午两三点，收拾好了赶紧调时差。”

“不急。”张铭铎带了点笑意问他：“我的阿黎，有没有什么想和我说的？”

“嗯？”沈黎疑惑。

“……”

那边安静了一会，有些无奈又带着宠溺道：“我们已经12个小时没见面了，你就一点都不想念你男朋友吗？”

话筒略微失真，沈黎却依然被对方刻意压低显得磁性的声音撩的脸红，他两指捏着被角搓了搓，垂眸轻声道：“想的。”

顿了顿，又补充道：“特别想。”

听着对面乖巧的声音，张铭铎莞尔：“来，男朋友亲亲。”

沈黎偏头，还没明白对面的意思，就听到耳边很轻的一声“啾”。他眼睛弯了弯，刚想说什么，手机屏幕跳出来一条提示：“啊……”

等着听男朋友回亲的人立刻道：“怎么了？”

沈黎从床头柜抽出数据线，插进插座：“手机告诉我，他的电量剩余百分之二。”

张铭铎像是松了口气，温柔道：“快充电。”

“好。”

连上充电线，沈黎盯着电量看了一会：“嗯？”

“又怎么了？”

“充不进电。”沈黎微微蹙眉，试了两次没用后，掀开被子下床：“你等会，我有个备用的。”

他抽开电脑桌抽屉，听着那边张铭铎安慰他：“没事，你慢慢找，我……”

声音戛然而止，手机关机了。

沈黎看着漆黑的屏幕有些懊恼，他低头在抽屉里快速翻了两下，没有。

不可能啊。

沈黎蹙紧了眉，弯腰仔细翻找。然而之前放里面的数据线此刻却怎么都找不到，他的心情变得烦躁起来，总觉得哪里不对劲。

“吱啦——”

门板轻微震了震。

沈黎猛地停住动作，有些僵硬地朝门口望去，一股凉意涌上心头。

门外有东西，他没听错。

“吱啦——！”

他没听错！沈黎浑身汗毛都竖了起来，他骤然挺起身体，慌乱往后退了几步，后背紧紧靠着墙壁，心率极速上升。

周围温度骤降，门缝刮进一阵阴风，直冲沈黎而来，寒气从脚踝席卷而上，顷刻间包裹他的全身。

二十几年来如蛆附骨的噩梦让他对此十分敏感，恐惧沿着脊柱往上爬，不断延伸至四肢百骸，沈黎一动不动地盯着门口，整颗心提到了嗓子眼。

是什么！？

外面的东西静默了一会，见他还不出来，拼命地挠起了门，似有什么重物砸向门板，发出闷沉的响声。卧室的灯随着撞击嗞喇一声爆出火花，室内彻底陷入黑暗。

惧意在这一刻达到顶峰，一片漆黑中，令人毛骨悚然的声音就在沈黎不远处。极度恐惧下他无法保持理智，求生本能让他下意识想逃离，哪怕知道他们住在高层，除了门口再无第二条出路，沈黎还是跌跌撞撞地朝窗户冲过去。

昏暗环境下沈黎目不能视，刚迈出两步就被什么物体绊住，身体失去平衡，倒下的瞬间他似乎抓到了电脑桌前的凳子，实木撞在瓷砖上擦出巨响。

挠门声音骤停，顶灯闪了两下，又再度亮起，世界安静了。

眼前恢复的光明给了沈黎稍许慰籍，他迅速反应过来，就算往窗户冲也没用，这可是18楼，待在房间里说不定还没事，跳下去必死无疑。

牙齿抵在舌尖狠狠咬下去，沈黎强迫自己冷静下来，一边戒备地盯着门，一边朝床头挪去。

他和张铭铎刚在一起的时候，张铭铎为了治他的噩梦，在一位得道高僧手里求了把短刃，常年摆在他枕头下驱邪。沈黎曾笑他过于迷信，而如今他攥着刀柄，就像是得到护身符一般，胆子都大了几分。

横竖都逃不了，与其在里面等死，不如主动出击。

沈黎轻声靠近门口，手搭在门把上静静听了一会，外面很安静，作恶的东西像是已经走了。他下意识嗅了嗅，一种熟悉而又诡异的感觉在心头漫延，但眼下不容多想，他举起断刃横在胸前，深呼几口气，咬牙打开房门。

没有想象中青面獠牙或是鲜血淋漓的恶鬼，空荡荡的短廊尽头，家具原封不动地摆放在原地，电器嗡嗡运转着，月光照进屋内，一片祥和。

什么都没有。

沈黎知道此刻还不能掉以轻心，高度紧张的精神却还是有了细微的松懈，无力和疲惫涌上。他不敢在门口多待，警惕地往四周看了看，后退着想要把门关上。

忽然，有股刺鼻难闻的气味飘进他的鼻腔，沈黎身形一顿，一个念头在他脑中炸开，炸的他头皮发麻，整个人都颤抖起来。

焦味！是烧焦味！

沈黎惊悚不已，冷汗瞬间打湿后背，他慌忙去关门，梦中如影随形的压迫力却笼罩而来，将他定在原地，动弹不得。

一股无形的力量袭向沈黎脖颈，他整个人几乎被提了起来，巨力将他扯到房间狠狠摔在床上。沈黎头部磕到床头柜，疼的头昏目眩，恶心和窒息感接踵而至。有只手覆上他眼睛，视线被挡住了。

正在沈黎大脑混沌之际，一个冰凉柔软的唇贴了上来，带着不容拒绝的强势，蛮横地撬开他紧闭的牙关，在口中横扫掠夺，勾住躲藏的软舌不断吮吸舔舐；就像是一头雄狮回到阔别多年的领土，强硬地收回所有权，留下属于自己的气味。

沈黎惊愕，这东西的行为完全超出他的预料，却让他更加难以接受。一只冷冰冰的手死掐着他脖子不放，口中稀薄的空气被不断摄取，沈黎面部憋的通红，胸口因为过度缺氧闷的发痛。

就在摔到床上那一刻，沈黎发现自己触碰到了一些丝滑的布料，这东西大概是显了形。握着刀柄的手悄悄积攒力气，沈黎忍受着不断深入的侵犯，等眩晕感稍退，忙挥刀刺了下去。

那东西微微一顿，退开了些，覆在眼睛上的手消失了。有什么液体滴到沈黎脸上，是热的，血腥味在空气中漫延开。

掐着脖子的力道有所减轻，空气灌入喉咙，沈黎干咳着拔出刀身，鲜血喷涌而出。

明明通体冰凉，血液却是温热的。

这不可能！沈黎微怔，他看向撑在自己身上的东西，心颤了颤。

你究竟……是人是鬼？

那东西侧头看了眼伤处，他肩膀被沈黎刺出一个深可见骨的口子，看着颇为严重。然而，那伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合，不过片刻，就看不出什么痕迹了。感受到沈黎惊惧的目光，那鬼的视线再次转向他，黑发下，一双幽深的眸子直勾勾看着沈黎，眼神阴鸷，却又透着浓浓的哀伤。

一刀下去无法将其制服，短刃从手中滑落，沈黎心生绝望。但那鬼似乎并不在意他的举动，阴沉地盯了他一会，复又低头想去吻他。冰冷的气息靠近，沈黎面色又白了几分，他狠狠别过头去，躲开落下的吻，不愿与那鬼再有任何接触。

那鬼就连被刺一刀都没什么反应，如今见沈黎躲避他，反而怒气大增。他强硬掰过沈黎的头，含住双唇疯狂撕咬，沈黎挣扎着反抗，这举动深深刺激到他，那鬼冰凉的手一路向下撕扯，粗暴的扯掉沈黎裤子，伸向臀瓣间。

他想干什么？！

沈黎瞪大双眼，双腿拼命踢蹬起来。那鬼压着他身子，一根手指毫不留情地捅入沈黎体内，不等他适应，便屈起手指旋转着抠挖内壁，强烈的不适感袭来，沈黎疯了一样扭动身体，却怎么都摆脱不了他的控制。

那地方除了张铭铎再没有第二人碰过，如今这鬼在里面这般肆意玩弄，沈黎哪能受得了，当下也不管他是人是鬼还是什么东西了，浑身哆嗦着呜咽道：“不要……呜、出去，你拿出去！”

那鬼闻言，动作竟真的停了下来。

沈黎内心又惊又怕，彻底慌了神，滚烫的泪珠掉出眼眶，他白着一张脸，颤抖着抓着那鬼胸前衣料，崩溃地哀求：“出去，求你……我求求你，呜、拿出去……”

那鬼定在原地看他哭泣，神情莫辩。诡异的环境下沈黎甚至不敢哭大声，压抑着的泣音听起来好不可怜。

室内虽然门窗紧闭，但那鬼在的地方总有阴风吹起，沈黎衣服裤子全被扯开，阴冷的凉风吹在裸露在外的皮肤上冻的他不禁瑟缩几下。

那鬼似是叹了口气，手指从温暖潮湿的地方退出。沈黎还没来得及缓口气，就见那鬼松了一直掐在自己脖子上的手，坐到床边，转而扣住他肩膀，将他面对面扯到怀里。

赤身裸体的贴在一个鬼身上是什么感觉？

冷，刺骨的寒冷。

源源不断的冷气钻入体内，这几捋长发落在他肩窝处，沈黎抖了抖，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他怕的很，不知道这鬼又想做什么，抽噎了两下，本能的伸手想去推开他。

这鬼容不得沈黎有半点反抗，见他想拒绝自己，发狠按着沈黎的腰把人锁怀里。手下的躯体不断扑腾，他抬手一巴掌，灌着风狠狠砸在光裸白嫩的臀丘之上。

这鬼力大无比，一掌下去的力度不亚于拿块板子重抽一下，深红微肿的巴掌印很快在皮肤上浮现出来。

“啊——！”沈黎一颤，脑子还未反应过来，惨叫声便先破口出。身后那两团肉像是被毒蛇蛰了一般，他瞬间疼的软下了身子。

那鬼并未停手，扣着沈黎的腰往上提了提，狠辣的巴掌接二连三地抽下来。

圆润的肉丘被抽打的变形，伴随着响亮的巴掌声，臀肉逐渐肿胀起来，不过两三下，刺眼的深红便覆盖了整个区域。

沈黎小时候没有人管，长大后遇到张铭铎对他那是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，舍不得伤害分毫。他从小到大就没有挨过这样的打，皮嫩又怕疼。

身后就像是被架在滚烫的烤架上烘烤着一般，愈演愈烈的疼痛刺激着沈黎的神经，他眼泪扑簌扑簌往下掉，不断扭动腰肢妄想躲开责打，无奈这鬼牢牢按着他，任他如何闪躲都没用，疼痛还在身后漫延。

“别、别打了。”沈黎疼的说话都不利索，他不敢紧靠这鬼，只能抓着他宽大的衣袖哭求：“不要……呃、不要打了，呜呜求你……”

那鬼抬起的手微滞，似是犹豫了一下，却没有停手，仍不留情的落在伤痕累累、微微泛出点青色的小臀上。

虐打还在继续，沈黎不明白自己究竟哪里招惹到这鬼了，竟会招致如此折辱。求饶无果，他疼的崩溃，不由得心生怨恨，也不知道哪来的胆子，一口咬上眼前的脖子。

牙齿破开皮肤，舌尖尝到了咸腥的味道，沈黎不知为何，有那么一瞬间感觉心中有些悲伤，但这奇异的感觉很快就被身后骤然加剧的痛感压下去了。

那鬼好像没有知觉，被咬了一点反应也没有，只是手上落掌的力道一下比一下重，就像是要把自己这浑身怨气尽数发泄在沈黎身上，不顾这人痛到变调的呻吟，一心只想把这两团软肉拍烂。

沈黎疼惨了，不敢再去咬他更不敢反抗，像个小孩子一样哭着把手背到身后想要去挡，那鬼二话不说抓着他的手腕按在腰上，动作行云流水，熟练的就像已经重复过无数次一般。

巴掌不断从臀腿处往上扇过来，一掌叠着一掌，软乎乎的臀肉被打的四处乱颤，颜色随着时间慢慢的加深，皮下逐渐有了肿块。

细长白皙的大腿与青红交错的肿臀形成了鲜明的对比，沈黎两条腿抖得跟个筛子一样，他边哭边语无伦次地求着饶，疼到极致时，脑子乱成一团浆糊，他几乎是下意识地喊道：“铭铎……”

身后的巴掌忽停，沈黎迷迷糊糊的不知道发生了什么，还以为那鬼终于愿意饶了他，谁知头皮一痛，他被强扯着头发拽起头，那鬼的脸贴了上来。

灯光照射在他们身上，折腾了大半夜后，沈黎含着泪水终于看清了他的脸，这鬼不像梦中那般恐怖恶心，他的面色虽有些青白，却俊美异常，想必生前也是个丰神俊朗，气度非凡之人。然而，这张脸此刻的表情阴戾，眼里满是怨毒和愤恨，甚至透着些杀意。

沈黎这才反应过来刚才自己喊了谁的名字，脸色变得煞白。他虽然不知道这鬼从何而来，目的为何，但能明显感觉到他对自己强烈的占有欲。如今看这鬼的反应，沈黎生怕他会去害张铭铎，急急忙忙抓着他的袖子：“不要！”

眼前这人额发都被冷汗浸湿，眼里含着痛楚，身子摇摇晃晃的却还担心着别人。那鬼深深看了沈黎一眼，眸色变得更加暗沉，他冷不防地伸手，把沈黎摔到了床上。

肿痛的臀肉狠压在床单上，沈黎痛呼一声，急忙翻过身子。那鬼带着寒气贴近，扼着他两只手腕压在背后，暴风骤雨般的巴掌紧随而来，力道相较于之前大了不少。

沈黎猛地拱起后背，惨叫声被卡在喉咙里，疼的没力气再叫出来，只能断断续续地发出几个破碎的呻吟。

那鬼眼里翻涌着强烈的情绪，落下的每一巴掌都像是要把皮下的肉拍碎一般，他不顾沈黎的痛哭求饶，直打的掌下这两团凄惨的软肉僵硬发紫，遍布瘀血才停手。

沈黎的大脑已经有些昏沉了，他脸底下的床单被泪水浸满，半瞌着眼趴在床上一动不动，只有在目光触及到旁边那只鬼时，他才会像是被吓到了一样猛一哆嗦，嘴里特别无助地叫着谁的名字。

覆在臀肉上的手不再施暴，那鬼松开对沈黎的桎梏，慢慢直起身子站到床边，垂着眸一动不动。

床上的人过了许久才发现压着自己的力道消失了，他转过脑袋，用哭肿了的眼睛偷瞄了那鬼一眼，小心翼翼的收回后腰上的两只手，一点一点蜷缩到床角。

僵立着的鬼突然晃了晃，有那么一刹那灯光透过他的身体照到了后面的衣柜上，原本混沌的眸子有了一丝清明。

沉默中不知是谁长长叹了一口气，那鬼上前两步，伸手在沈黎后颈凹陷处重重一按，接过软绵绵倒下的身子搂在怀里。他顿了顿，抬在沈黎头顶的手终究没有揉下去，转头掀开另一侧还算平整的被子，有些笨拙的帮人穿好上衣，轻轻放在床上。

灯光骤灭，月色被窗帘挡在室外。

黑暗中，有谁轻启薄唇，吻去另一人浓密睫毛上的泪珠，又附在耳畔呢喃。

“沈离，你是我的。

———tbc———


End file.
